A hammered dog in the kitchen
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: Moony?“, fragte Sirius. Hab ich einen Platz in deinem Herzen?“


**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören J. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Musik:** Ich + Ich mit dem Lied Stark

**Widmung**: für Romana, die auch so unglaublich lieb war und meinem Rechtschreibteufel den Krieg angesagt hatte und alles verbessert hat und für denjenigen, der hier nicht stehen darf.

A hammered dog in the kitchen

Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel Sirius ein Glas aus der Hand. Es war fünf Uhr morgens und er war sich sicher, dass es sein Mitbewohner Remus mitbekommen hatte. Dabei wollte Sirius es einmal vermeiden, so gesehen zu werden, wie er momentan aussah. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab, sein Blick war noch glasig vom Feuerwhiskey und seine Robe war vom mehrmaligen auf den Boden fallen schmutzig. Er sah gerade nicht aus wie der strahlende Stern, für den er sich gerne hielt.

Sirius lehnte halb auf dem Küchentisch. Mit der anderen Hälfte kniete er über dem zerbrochenen Glas in der Absicht, einen _Reparo_ zu zaubern, als ein verschlafener Wolf in die Küche kam.

„Musstet James und du es denn wieder übertreiben?", fragte Remus und lehnte sich schlaftrunken an den Türrahmen. Sirius beobachtete interessiert Remus blaue Boxershorts und sein altes graues T-Shirt mit den vielen Löchern darin.

„Ach Moony, so wild war es gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Sirius wild gestikulierend und verlor dadurch seinen Halt. Unsanft landete er auf seinem Allerwertesten und in den Glasscherben.

„Aua."

„Geschieht dir recht, Pads", meinte Remus, reichte Sirius aber trotzdem seine Hand. „Hast du dir weh getan?"

„Nö. Ach Moony, schau mich nicht so böse an. Es war nicht so wild, ehrlich, und _so_ spät wie letzte Woche sind wir auch nicht heim!"

„Du bist gerade mal eine halbe Stunde früher daheim wie letzte Woche."

„Ja, aber ich bin früher nach Hause gekommen." Trotzig verschränkte Sirius die Arme vor der Brust. Remus gab einen Seufzer von sich. Er wusste: hier war diskutieren sinnlos.

„Mach das noch mal!", meinte da Sirius überraschend und schaute Remus ins Gesicht.

„Was soll ich noch mal machen?"

„Dieses Seufzen ist total sexy. Eigenartig wieso dir trotzdem alle Frauen weglaufen, außer Lara."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Auch hier war diskutieren sinnlos, das wusste er, aber probieren musste er es trotzdem.

„Es gibt gute Gründe, wieso keine Frau…"

„Paaahh!", Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Geste, „Red' dir das nur weiter ein. Die Frauen sind blöd, wenn sie nicht erkennen, was für ein Prachtkerl du bist. Wenigstens hat Lara ein bisschen Grips."

„Lara ist weg."

Remus schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Mann, der die Zeitung austeilte, war schon mit seinem Fahrrad unterwegs und die Sonne ging bereits auf. Eigentlich sollte Moony jetzt schlafen und nicht mit seinem besten Freund in der Küche stehen. Aber sein Bett war seit einiger Zeit immer kälter geworden und hier in der Küche, neben Sirius, war es wärmer.

„Was meinste denn damit?"

„Sie hat mir am Montag zu verstehen gegeben, dass wir zwei nicht zueinander passen und sie ihre Persönlichkeit nicht entfalten kann, wenn sie mit mir zusammen ist. Seltsam, dabei wusste sie nicht einmal vom Wolf." Remus schaute immer noch aus dem Fenster. Der Zeitungsausträger war weitergezogen und nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Wir haben Samstag, ähm Sonntag. Wieso erzählst du das erst jetzt? Außerdem, Moony, dein Wolf ist auch sexy. Genauso wie dein Seufzer", meinte Sirius und lehnte seinen Kopf auf Remus Schulter. „Ich wäre bei dir geblieben, selbst wenn ich mich bei dir nicht richtig entfalten könnte."

„Danke." Remus überlegte noch ob er nicht noch ein „Der Wolf ist kein Kuschelwolf" hinzufügen sollte, doch er ließ es. Dies war eine Grundsatzdiskussion, bei der Sirius seinen Standpunkt nicht aufgeben würde. Zudem hatte er heute keine Kraft mehr für einen zweiten Versuch.

„Gern geschehen. Darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte Sirius mit geschlossenen Augen. „Es hat vorher schon gekriselt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja und Ja. Doppel Ja." Remus versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Themawechsel, bitte."

„Okay. Moony! Du Hast Heute Total Was Verpasst! Die Party war richtig geil. Ich glaub', Peter hat sogar mit jemandem rumgeknutscht."

„Du glaubst?", fragend schaute Remus auf Sirius Gesicht.

„Na ja, mir fehlt ein bisschen", gestand Sirius leise.

„Jetzt schon? Du hast ja noch nicht mal geschlafen."

„Doocccchh", gähnte Sirius und kuschelte sich stärker an Remus Schulter. „Hab ne halbe Stunde auf dem Klo geschlafen."

„War das nicht unbequem?"

„Nö."

Es wurde still in der kleinen Küche. Angenehm und beruhigend still. Remus dachte schon, dass sein Freund eingeschlafen war, und wollte ihn schon ins Bett schweben lassen, als dieser sich noch mal meldete.

„James hat gesagt, dass war vorerst das letzte Mal, dass wir die Sau so rauslassen."

„Sirius, James wird in ein paar Monaten Papa. Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Lily kann doch auf das Kind aufpassen, wenn wir weggehen!", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Würde doch super klappen. Ein Kind ist doch kein Hindernis."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Glaubst du wirklich, Lily würde das lange mitmachen? Es hat mich schon gewundert, dass sie es jetzt noch duldet. James hat dann Verantwortung für ein kleines Wesen. Außerdem", Remus machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, „haben wir Krieg. Schon vergessen?"

„Nein. Versteh' schon. Familie geht vor den Freunden. Ich geh' ins Bett."

„Warte doch kurz Sirius!", forderte Remus seinen Freund und Mitbewohner auf. Sirius blieb in der offenen Tür stehen.

„Jaaah?"

„James zählt dich zu seiner Familie dazu. Das weißt du, oder?"

Sirius schien kurz zu überlegen und ließ sich am Türrahmen herunter gleiten.

„Weiß ich doch", meinte Sirius trotzig. „Aber Lily bevorzugt er trotzdem, was ja okay ist, da sie ja verheiratet sind. Aber..."

„Was aber?", fragte Moony, als er sich auf den kalten Küchenboden neben Sirius hockte.

„Wenn das Kind da ist, da ist ja noch jemand mehr in Prongs Leben. Wie soll da noch Platz für mich sein?" Traurig schaute Sirius Remus an und zog eine kleine Schnute.

„James Herz ist groß genug, so dass da viele Menschen Platz haben. Und du doch immer", meinte Remus und stupste Sirius mit seiner Schulter an.

„Wahrscheinlich. Er will auch, dass ich Pate werde."

„Das ist doch großartig!", antwortete Remus, „Aber du freust dich wohl nicht wirklich darüber?"

„Dooocccchhhhhh."

„Aber?", seufzte Remus. Manchmal musste er Sirius nicht verstehen.

„Mmmhm, toll dein Seufzer." Verträumt kuschelte Sirius sich an Remus, der nur die Augen verdrehte. „Ich freu mich wirklich Moony. Nur, ach. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaub' der letzte Feuerwhiskey war nicht gut. Bin so rührselig heute Nacht."

„Morgen wirst du das anders sehen. Glaub' mir. Ich kenn das." Kurz schloss Remus die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf, aber nur eine kleine Sekunde, auf Sirius Kopf ruhen und atmete seinen Duft ein.

„Moony?"

„Jaaah?"

„Hab ich einen Platz in deinem Herzen?"

Kurz wurde es still in der Küche. Dann antwortete Remus: „Ja Sirius, den hast du."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja endlich schlafen gehen." Wackelig stand Sirius auf und schaute fragend auf Remus hinab.

„Ich will heut' Nacht nicht alleine schlafen", sagte Sirius leise.

„Wieso hast du dann keine Frau mitgebracht?", fragte Remus genauso leise. Irgendwie hatte sein Bauch angefangen zu flattern. Was eigentlich nicht sein durfte. Remus Bauch fing _nie_ an zu flattern.

„Weiß nicht." Fragend hob Sirius seine Schultern. „Ich denk' nicht immer nach, was ich mache, so wie du. Ich will heut' Nacht einfach nicht alleine sein. Und falls ich schnarche, kannst du immer noch ein Silentium auf mich hexen."

„Okay, dann überleg ich nun auch mal nicht, sondern tu einfach was. Aber", mahnend hob Remus den Finger als er mit Sirius Richtung Schlafzimmer ging, „wenn du wirklich schnarchst und mir obendrein auch noch die Decke klaust, bin ich weg!"

„Okay, das mach ich nicht. Wirklich nicht, du brauchst mich auch gar nicht so angucken. Seufz' lieber noch ein bisschen für mich, Moony."

Remus seufzte nur laut auf, als Sirius lachend die Schlafzimmertür zumachte.


End file.
